eldritchfandomcom-20200213-history
Story
Eldritch's story is contained within the various books and Explorer's Journals discovered as the game progresses. The Explorer is also the Librarian, charged with keeping the Library in order, however this Library requires just a bit more upkeep than usual. Unable to simply exit after a long shift, the Librarian must explore the Worlds of the Books to discover why they're still there and possibly find a way out. Although Eldritch is played in first-person, the Librarian does have some limited customization via the standing mirror. With that said, dev dphrygian has confirmed the default Librarian is a woman of color. THE FOLLOWING ENTRIES CONTAIN SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! Book opening text Upon starting a New Game for the first time only the Book of Dagon will be available to explore. Players must complete Dagon to unlock Nyarlathotep, complete Nyarlathotep to unlock R'lyeh, and finally complete R'lyeh to unlock the Endless Library. Once the game is beaten for the first time this text will no longer appear, but the Books may be entered in any order. * Dagon: needed * Nyarlathotep: "You raise the Soul of Dagon before the sealed book. The sphere pushes against your fingers, palpably struggling to reach the leathery surface. A distant wind begins to howl as the encapsuled soul rages in your hand. As Dagon's Fury intensifies, the force holding the book falters. A defining crack splits the room as the seal is broken, and the Soul of Dagon becomes still and silent once again. The book falls open, revealing dusty pages covered in eldritch glyphs. A nameless dread fills you. The next world awaits... * R'lyeh: "You present the Soul of Nyarlathotep and the book's seal is broken. A profound fear lingers in your mind. The next world awaits..." Soul pickup text At the end of each World is a Soul required to unlock the Books/enter the next World and ultimately enter the final level. These texts appear only upon the initial playthrough. * Dagon: "You clutch the strange blue orb. It hums in response to your touch and vibrates as if trying to shake itself free. As your fingers tighten around it, you are struck with a sudden and unbidden insight: that within this unearthly sphere, the soul of the ancient deity Dagon is beginning to wake. A vision drifts through your mind like a long-forgotten memory of mortal fear, unchecked destruction, and then a clandestine ritual and uneasy peace. The vision fades, giving way to a sick feeling of emptiness. The Soul of Dagon stirs in the silence. You can now unlock the next book in the library." * Nyarlathotep: "You take the strange red orb. It hums and trembles as Nyarlathotep wakes. A wave of terror rushes over you. You can now unlock the next book in the library." * Cthulhu: "You collect the strange green orb. It wobbles greasily as Cthulhu awakens. You reel at this horrible knowledge. With all three souls in your possession, you will be able to unlock the library door." The Ritual of Binding These are found upon ending the game when interacting with the Ritual of Binding Book located in the last level of the Endless Library. More information on how to achieve these endings can be found in the Finales and Endgame. Bad Ending: "You read aloud the ancient words of the ritual of binding. '' ''The Old Ones still remaining within the boundaries of the library are trapped, and will no longer pose any threat to Earth. Yet many more of them had already escaped, and still rampage beyond the library's walls. Having done all you could, you complete the ritual by performing the final step: surrendering yourself to remain forever in the library as its guardian." Good Ending: "You read aloud the ancient words of the ritual of binding. Drawn to the candles you lit, the Old Ones stop their rampage, become quiet, and drift lethargically toward the heart of the library. After they are again safely contained within their prison, you complete the ritual by performing the final step: surrendering yourself to remain forever in the library as its guardian." Great Ending: "You read aloud the ancient words of the ritual of binding. Drawn to the candles you lit, the Old Ones stop their rampage, become quiet, and drift lethargically toward the heart of the library. After they are again safely contained within their prison, you complete the ritual by performing the final step: placing a consecrated symbol in your stead to ward the Old Ones. At long last, you are free of the library. And the Old Ones sleep, forever..." Special Game Mode endings Mountains of Madness: ' ''"The airplane's engine coughs as you turn the key in the ignition. You try not to dwell on the impossibly ancient things you have witnessed. As the plane lifts off the ground, you glance back toward the strange mountains with their unearthly rectangular monoliths, and a chill runs through your body. You have escaped with your life, but what of your sanity?" '''The Asylum: "The Soul Grinder coughs to life as you pour the trapped souls you have collected into its rusty hopper. Those lost spirits, bound for untold ages in this dread asylum, have at long last been released form their torment. You freed of Lost Souls collected souls."